Two Spartan Brothers
by KyleFr00
Summary: Alex is 17 years old and he loved his life. Everything was great until one thing happened. Now he was in the Halo universe with his brother Sam and they are going to have to live through the game they loved. Now they are in the Spartan program. Will they survive and make it back home? First they will have to go through the covenant.
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is my story. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**I own nothing.**

**See you at the bottom : -)**

* * *

**LOCATION : NEW YORK**

" Dude leave me alone!" , Sam yelled at the bully, "Why do you always pick on me!"

Sam got shoved up against his locker and the bully practically screamed in his face, "Did you my homework or not!?"

" No I didn't because it wasn't my homework to do and your pretty stupid if you don't know how to do equations!"

Sam didn't even see the fist coming. He didn't even feel it as it impacted into his face.

The world went dizzy for a second. Sam fell to the ground. He felt the bully kicking him in the side. He stayed on the ground until the kicking stopped. He was pulled to his feet and the gang started punching him.

He heard yelling down the corridor and his brother, Alex his older brother was at his side. The bullies must have run away because when they saw Alex because they were gone.

His brother asked if he was okay because and Sam simply replied with a nod.

"God those bastards!" Alex said, "why was it this time?"

Sam replied, "I didn't do his home work."

"Your meant to tell me when stuff like this happens. That's what older brothers are for."

"Well I can handle my own battles. Lets just go home. Who cares about biology?" Sam said

Alex and Sam were close. Sam was just a bit younger than Alex. They were in the same classes and weren't the best pupils.

"Okay, sure but we can't go home straight away because Mum will know we skipped class again and probably kill us."

"So what are we going to do?" ,Sam asked

"I know a place we can go." , Alex replied, "My friend is on holiday and he said we can go to his house anytime to play Xbox and stuff."

Sam shrugged, "Might as well. There is nothing else we can do."

They spent the rest of school hours at the house. The mostly played HALO on the Xbox 360. Alex and Sam were big fans of HALO. They had all the books and games and new everything about HALO.

They left the house a little early because they promised their mother that they would pick up something for dinner at the shop.

As they walked home something wasn't right. They saw police cars in front of their house and their hearts sank. It was only one class did their mom really call the cops to find them.

" Oh shit. Something isn't right" Alex muttered

He said this when They first spotted the army land rover. They ran to the house and heard their mothers sobbing from outside. They went inside and found her sitting on the couch with two men in army uniforms were comforting her.

"What happened? Is it dad?" , Alex asked

Their Dad was a soldier in Afghanistan. He joined straight after 9/11 and has served his country for over 12 years.

He comes home when he is allowed but isn't around a lot.

Their Mum got up and ran towards them. She hugged them and guided them to the sofa. They both sat and their mom explained what happened.

"Your f-father has g-gone MIA in Afghanistan."

"That's right." One of the soldiers said, "Missing in action. There is still a chance that your father is alive."

The other soldier finally spoke , "We are very sorry to deliver this terrible news but there is some good news. The army has already sent out search and rescue teams and there is a good chance we will find him."

The soldiers left after that. They all huddled together and cried. They must have cried for hours because the sky was taking on that pink tinge of sunset.

They all went out for dinner because they didn't want to be in the house which was full of memories of their father and husband.

As their mother was taking their orders up to the counter Alex and Sam waited outside.

"How are you holding up?" Alex asked

"Okay" ,I replied, "How about you?

"I'm better than I was" Alex replied

"How do you think mom is holding up?" ,Sam asked

"Not good. I think she **…** "what ever Alex was going to say he didn't get to finish

Because a loud noise cut him off it sounded like someone had turned on a light sabre.

They turned towards it and saw some thing running towards them. It definitely wasn't human because it was too tall and wasn't in the right shape. They started to back away as it got closer to them. It pulled out a gun and a bright beam shot out of it. It hit them with such a force that it knocked them out.

The last thing that went through Sam's mind was is that an Elite.

They woke up on a cold smooth surface. They looked around and saw that they were in some kind of ship.

"What the hell was that thing and were the fuck are we?" Sam asked

"I don't know but I think we should stay together and find a phone." Alex replied

They walked down the corridor in search for a phone. They would have run into some guards if they weren't talking.

They realised the guards weren't talking English. In fact they weren't talking in any language that Sam and Alex could identify.

They peeked round the corridor and saw a group of grunts walking down the corridor.

"Wait **…** what the fuck. Are those grunts?" Sam asked

Alex didn't even answer he just said, "We need to get out of here."

They crept down the corridor and ducked behind a big box as two Elites walked by.

Alex and Sam walked into a big room and noticed it was full of all the weapons that were in the game.

"Maybe we were drugged." Sam said

"possibly but I don't care if it is a hallucination we still have to get out of here"

They picked up a plasma pistol each and ran back into the corridor. The saw another door at the end of the corridor.

They went inside and found a small room that looked like a cockpit to a plane. the door sealed shut behind them as soon as they sat down in the two chairs.

In front of them there were so many buttons and touch pads that they didn't know what to do. Sam reached out to touch a button but Alex stopped him

"We don't know what that button could do. You might blow us up!"

They both sat back in their chairs and stared blankly at the buttons. They leant back in the chairs and felt the room vibrate. They hadn't realised but as soon as they put their arms on the arm rests it powered up.

They felt the room move and realised they were leaving the bigger ship. The room they were in was an escape pad and now they were falling towards a

planet.

Wait, were they in space!

Oh well, no time to think about it now.

They were crash landing.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my chapter.**

**Please review and tell me what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is my second chapter, please enjoy**

**I own nothing**

**See you at the bottom :-)**

* * *

Alex

There was no easier way to put it. Me and Sam were sacred shitless. Neither me or Sam knew how to work this machine.

They tried everything they could think of. They pushed every button and used every touch pad. There was one problem. They didn't know how to read the covenant language.

Me and Sam just stayed still once we knew there was nothing we could do. We both knew there wasn't a good chance of survival. But if I was correct and this really was the Halo universe, the escape pod should land in the ground with a big force and the doors should open to let them out. Just like it does with the covenant in the game.

"Sam if we make it through this, I am going to kill you." I said

Sam laughed at that. Just a little. "Why are you going to kill me? You're the one the one that made us come in here."

"You didn't stop me" ,I said while laughing.

Sam was about to say something else but was cut short because it felt as if the escape pod had been hit by a bomb.

They had just entered atmosphere.

They saw the flames brush over the small windows and knew that in a few minutes the would either be dead or alive.

I made a silent prayer which was something I hadn't done in a long time. The flames disappeared after a few minutes and all they saw was clouds in the window.

I closed my eyes for the last part because I didn't want to see it. It took a few seconds but I felt the huge impact and the vibrations through the pod.

We were alive!

I breathed a sigh of relief as the door opened and sunshine poured in.

I practically dived out of the pod, I didn't want to be in that thing for another second.

Me and Sam looked around and saw a land they didn't recognise. It was a heavily wooded area with high mountains in the distance.

They weren't looking at that anymore because they just noticed the other planet in the sky.

"We are definitely not on Earth," I said, shocked at the sight before me.

"You could say that again!" Sam said.

They saw someone coming into the clearing with his gun raised; it was a MA5C ICWS and they the bullet would pass right through them without ant protection.

They both stared in Awe when they saw who it was. It was Master Chief! He had his Mark VI MJOLNER armour and everything!

We would have been happy because we knew he would protect us if he wasn't pointing his gun at us.

He lowered his gun when he saw that they were human and I relaxed a little.

"Who are you? I was sent here to kill the covenant in that escape pod" ,he said and pointed at the pod behind us.

"We came down in that and my name is Alex and this is my brother Sam."

"Why were you in a covenant ship?"

"Well we appeared in the ship and**…**" he was cut off because Cortana came through the speaker in his helmet

"we have to move now Chief there are covenant drop ships incoming."

It was actually the real Cortana. I would have been happy if she didn't say the last part, "covenant drop ships incoming."

"Okay, use to stay behind me and Cortana you keep me informed on the drop ships."

It was hard t keep up with Master Chief because his armour made him stronger and faster but with sight of the Covenant drop ships in the distance made us pretty fast.

Once or twice we had to stop because a patrol of grunts went past or a Phantom flew by over head but nothing to bad happened.

He took us to a human base and they knew exactly where it was. They recognised the base as the one from Halo 3. This was " Crows nest" from the game Halo 3.

This was a problem in the game the base was attacked by a big fleet from the Covenant and this clearly hasn't happened yet.

He took us to a holding cell where we were told to wait until a soldier came to take us to get interrogated.

"Is this all real." Sam asked once the soldier had left.

"I think that it is." I replied

"But if it is how are we gong to get home?"

"I don't know. I just don't know." I replied

A soldier came to take us to the interrogation room. He had a scar through his eye which went down to his lip and he generally looked bored like he has done this a million times.

They went down some corridors they knew and some they didn't.

He took us to the door and saw us inside. Master Chief gestured to the chairs when we walked inside and started straight away with the questions.

"First off tell me your names."

"My name is Alex Hunter and this is my brother is my brother Sam." ,I said.

"how did you get to the Covenant ship?"

Sam spoke this time. " We aren't that shore. We were back home with are Mom and then we saw this big thing running at us. I thought that it was an Elite but I'm not that sure. It took out a gun and shot us and a big laser wrapped around us and we lost consciousness."

I noticed that he didn't mention that we weren't from this time or even this universe.

I glanced at him but he just slightly shook his head.

Chief looked directly at me.

"Do you know anything that your brother doesn't?" ,He asked

I was tempted to tell him everything but I knew that if I did he would probably think that we were crazy and lock us up in some sort of loony bin.

"No I don't."

Well know that we have those questions out of the way, Did you get any information while you were on the ship.

We didn't actually get any information on the ship. But this was my chance to tell them.

"We did and it's really important. We saw plans that the Covenant had to attack this ship."

The Chiefs tone got much more serious. " Are you sure that is exactly what you saw? Is there any chance that it wasn't this base?"

"No it was definitely this base" I said

Chief wasn't talking to us any more, he must have talked to Cortana. "Cortana alert commander Miranda and let her know about the Covenant ship."

"I already have." ,they heard Cortana say through the speakers in chiefs helmet.

"Good." ,He said. " I know you two have only been here for a few hours but would you be willing to fight? We need all the men we can get."

They both nodded. Already knowing how the Covenant were going to attack they would know how to stay alive.

They heard the alarm go on to signalise the Covenant were going to attack.

Time to go and live through the battle which we only saw in the game.

What were we thinking?

* * *

**I hoped you liked it.**

**Please review and tell me what you think**


End file.
